The Story of Florence Verlean
'The Story of Florence Verlean '''is an upcoming sequel to The Truth about Ferb Flecther starring the voices of Connie Talbot as Florence and Mae Whitman as Patrica.While some of The Truth of Ferb Fletcer is based on the film Princess Protection Program some parts of this movie is based on Thumbelina by Hans Christine Andersen.The film was realsed December 25th,2014 Plot When Patrica and Florence organize a movie premire that Patrica made useing clips mailed from Florence's family the week after the main events of the story.Then Patria narrates: "So Florence's parents died in a fire in Austrilla and was taken to an orphanage where at the orphans' benefit she got adopted by Lisa and Michale Verlean and was immigrated to Amercia where she met her new brother and sister (thats me).Thats true ,but you've heard not the whole story..yet" 1st shows a clip from a long time ago and also the night of the disapperance of The Grand Duchess Beatrice Vetcher of Bellaterra who is about to be queen when an evil dictator named Roque Front Nazki from Lupantania wanted to take the throne so she ran away for a long time ,but is kicked out of the castle and the Throne was hand over to her sister .The Next is a slideshow with photos tooken starting 4 hours on the same night at Florence Falls where Norm Thonnings an Itialin-Austrilan man who lives in a ramshaked cabin near the lake finds an unconsions woman and months later they have a child and name her Frenize after the falls.However a year laters on a clip sent by investigators after they found it in Incedio Provacdo's attic following up to his arrest the cabin is seen burning the ground ,but the fire department waters it down ,but the children are the only surviors,their Uncle Incedio tries to takes coustody of them,but the social workers took them to seprate orphanages.3 years later at St.Peter's orphange Florence is staring out the window with her friends Jade and Dana wondering whats up with her.Then at nigh she sings which attracts many outback animals.and it is mentioed thet 3 years after she was adopted by The Verleans.Then in 3rd grade where she is presenting a presation of The Grand Duchess Beatrice and when she gets to the part about her disappearence, her class realizes that after the last bell rings all the kids leave expect Florence and a kid in the back row with brown hair and glasses which they talk for a while.Then it was mentioed by Patrica that the following summer they moved from Annapolis,Maryland from Danville,South Dakota where they met Phineas and Ferb a year later.Then it cuts to Christmas (the night during the events of Phineas and Ferb:Christmas Vacation) where Patrica are getting ready for a Christmas show where they sing at the mall where Patrica might be eligable to be entred in the US kidz can sing cometion and finally get her big beak and become an international superstar as she always wanted to be since Kindergarten, which Lisa showed a pictured Patrica colored in 2nd grade to Candace.At the Goplex mall The Phinettes sing the song.And after the show Florence heads out to the foundation in the back of the near-by chruch.While talking about entering Patrica in the contest they hear Florence sings ''and then decide to enter her.Then when they are announcing that Florence has been entred Patrica says "Thank you i'm honored" then after they announced Florence is the actual 1 being entered her friends,family,and herself gasp ,but clap anyway expcet Alice Quenbe leaving Patrica and Florence in shock.Then Patrica quickly pauses and tells them that since she moved back to Annapolis she is the 1 choosen from Maryland while Florence is the 1 entred from the South D as Patrica puts it.Then she says "Do't belive me listen to this!" and it plays agian then Patrica askes and Alice explains useing the words Patrica said then the announcer says "Okay thats all we have for tonight and we'll see little Alice and Florence in Califronia" then after Alice leaves Patrica gasps and says "Florence, we're going to Califronia and make our dreams come true!" then a camera backsatges is seen by a professer and says "we found her" and hits the emergcy button calling many professors and they rushes to Denmark to tell Margrant that they found her long-lost niece in Danville.And then she sends 2 agents from F.O.L.R (Falicty of lost royalty) to Danville.The next day while Lisa and Michale are in France to promote their new frangreance for allergic reactions Patrica and Florence are walking with Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,and Gerland (who is the kid that Florence met in 3rd grade) discussing about the competion even Florence saying to Gerland "Do I know you?" then suddenly a helicopter lands with the bird from many of the episodes hitting it when it lands.And the 2 agents tell the gang that Florence's the grand duchess' daughter and invites her stay a week at the palace in Denmark and along the way she is given 2 choices:Stay in Denmark and become ruler of Bellaterra after Margrant when the right time comes or Stay with her friends" and then she whispers in Patrica and she says "Florence says She will ,but before The kidz can sing competion" And then Patrica,Florence,Phineas,Ferb,Candace,Isabella,Gerland,and the Fireside girls travels on the S.S Bonapart where they keep discussing about Florence being a princess and what so ever.However while everyone else is asleep an arm slowly grabs Florence and her screaming wakes eveone else up only to discover that Florence has been kidnapped and is hostage to Roque so Phineas,Ferb,and Gerland head out for the life boat with the others comeing after them to stop them because Isabella doesn't want Phineas to leave her side and Gretchen even lets them burrows her Fireside girls GPS to help navagte then Phineas hits the realse button sending them down with Isabella yelling "PHINEASSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".Meanwhile we learn 1 part of the royal ball is an engagment cermony.While on the S.S. Puchca Florence is tied to the mass demanding to be realsed ,but she winds up being locked in a cabin.,Meanwhile after passing Austrilla Phineas,Ferb,and Gerland's boat washes along the island of Fiji where they have to walk through the rainforset and gets surroneded by red angry eyes and captured by natives.While Isabella is still worried about Phineas and Ferb going off by themselves with that nerd and Gretchen says "hey!" then Ginger says "Don't worry at least they got the GPS Gretchen gave them" Then Isabella rembers there's this thing you can track other Fireside girls and find out they are in Fiji and she also remembrs that it inculdes a walkie-talkie so you can contact them.Moments later the boys are shown tied to stakes with the GPS still in Gerlands pocket then Isbaella says "Phineas,Ferb are you okay?" then Phineas replies "yes we're fine" then The Fireside girls sigh in relif ,but start to worry agian after Phineas tells them they've been captured by natives then the chief garbs the GPS thinking that it's witch craft and turns it off makeing the Fireside girls loose contact.Then he says "When the red sky is gone,fire takes you with them" Then the boys looking shock then the chief says "unless one of you marries daughter" then he starts picking then he decides on Gerland who says "What there's no way i'm marrying....."then chief says "then you go with fire to the land of fire" then Gerland looks at Phineas and Ferb,then the torch,then the chief and natives,then the torch agian then he agrees to marry the chief's daughter.Then the guards take him to get ready for the wedding then chief commands Phineas and Ferb to build the altar then Phineas says "that's okay,that's what we do everyday anyway".While word gets out that Florence has been kidnapped,even Lisa and Michale in Paris and quickly heads to the airport.At the wedding the natives with Phineas (the best man) and Ferb dressed as a girl (the maid of honor).Gerlad arrives at the altar and he and Kuwanlelenta prepare the wedding ,but before Gerland can say I do he,he thinks of Florence,and grabs a pocket knife from his pocket and he says "Sorry I can't do this" then he cuts a rope of the tent and he,Phineas,and Ferb run with the natives shooting arrows as Phineas and Gerland make it to the boat and luckily the S.S. Bonaparte is just miles away so they sail towards it after them and the Fireside girls Phineas tells them Ferb missed the boat so Holly and Anges voulnteer to find him.Then Patrica "Great your back,but why don't you still have Florence?" Phineas makes plans to turn the ship around to find the boat Florence is being held captive on and they tell the F.O.L.R about it so they agree to turn in around.Then 2 of the crew members take Florence and tie her.Then Roque tells Florence to walk the plank or they'll shoot a canon at an animal hospital for endagred animals she even says "Why would you shoot a animal hospital,and is this like the scene from Peter Pan where Wendy has to walk the plank after she doesn't want the boys to be pirates",and they count down from 5 then Florence agrees,walks the plank,but gets saved by Gerland. Then Phineas and the gang start throwing water ballons and shotting waterguns at them and escape with Florence.Then after 3 days, they finally reach Bellaterra.Then during 6 whole days a woman named Helaga (produnced hill-ah-guh) has been trying to teach her to act like a proper young lady ,but winds up failing.Then beofre the night of the royal ball she meets Prince Christine and Princess Fantine (who resembles Isabella).Then in Florence's bedrooom things go really wrong when they relize the royal ball is the day before the Kidz can sing competion.Meanwhile while sailing to find Florence a Japense princess named Kumiko tells them that she wants to go to Bellaterra and find the princess herself and then she joins the crew.Then they realize that Florence has got to be in Bellaterra so they sail there.Then at the night of the royal ball many people are seeing danceing then the announcer says "Ladies and gentlemen danceing with Florence son of the French ambasdor Emile Canile" then Florence says "Something fishy is going on here,and it's not just that sushi bar" then Emile tangos with Florence until they appual and Roque and his crew barge in the building and threatens to turn in Florence by midnight or they'll kill Princess Isabella ,then kidnap her and take her back to the ship.,but the promblem is that they kidnapped the other Isabella then they plan to get her back.Then Holly and Anges walk in with Ferb in his brides' maid outfit then Florence comes up with an idea.Then it cuts to Roque's boat where Isabella is being dangled on a rope on a canon aimed at the palace ,but before Roque can set the rope thingy on fire Ferb swoops down wearing Florence's engagment ball dress causeing the crew thinking he's Florence and wind up chaseing him withthe real Florence wearing a dark blue nightdress,Patrica,and Gerland untieing Isabella and escape on a boat with Phineas,Candace,and the Fireside girls then Ferb also climbs and even takes off his wig.Then the crew goes after the real Florence comeing soon Cast *Kimberla Breg as Frenize Thonnings/Florence Verlean *Bindi Irwin as Kid Florence *TBA as Toddler Florence *Mae Whiteman as Patrica Verlean *Presoton Bailey as Kid Patrica *TBA as Toddler Patrica *Holly Hunter as Elizabeth "Lisa" Verlean *David Willams as Michale Verlean *Ian Mcshane as Roque Front Nazki *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tinsdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella/Haily Verlean (singing voice) *Frankie Jonas as Gerland *Parker Grois as Young Gerland *Dee Deedly Baker as Perry (cameo) *Tress MacNellie as Buttons/Cherry *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Murad as Milly *Isabella Acres as Katie/Jade *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Unkown as Juliet *G. Hannelius as Amy *Jason Anthony Griffith as Adam Verlean *Jake T. Austin as Pre-teen Adam *TBA as Kid Adam *Grey Delise as Agent Motoko/Princess Kumiko *Selena Gomez as Molly Collipopins (cameo) *Tara Strong as Alice Quinbe/Haily Verlean *Lacey Chabert as Kid Alice/Dana *Sophie Fox as Toddler Alice *Cate Blanchett as The Grand Duchess Beatrice Valemader/Carly Thonnings *Andrew Bevis as Russel Thonnings *Jordan Nigra as Quiten Thonnigs (cameo) *Tracy Ullman as Helaga *Helen McCrory as Queen Margarent I *Joan Amedilla as Young Margenthe *Amy Brunker as Princess Fantine *Samuel Honywood as Prince Christopher *Cree Summer as Kuwanlelenta *Dennis Banks as Cheif Hamula *Asa Butterfield as Emile Canile *Taylor Momsen as Patrica (singing voice) Soundtrack TBA Category:Article stubs Category:Films Category:Fanon Works